


RK1K Oneshot Songifcs

by Florian_Gray



Series: Song inspired/Song fics [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Warnings and additional tags will be in the chapter author notes.Chapter One Song: Burned Out by DodieChapter Two Song: All About Your Heart by Mindy GledhillChapter Three Song: Feelings are Fatal by MxmtoonChapter Four Song: Absolutely Smitten by Dodie
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Song inspired/Song fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653592
Kudos: 3





	1. Burned Out by Dodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: general  
> Additional tags: post best ending, pick your own ending, angst ending or fluff ending  
> Warnings: none

> ```He was certain
> 
> So was I
> 
> There was comfort in her sighs
> 
> Dreams and ideas should not be the same thing
> 
> You waited smiling for this
> 
> Oh, she'd wanted if she knew
> 
> She could take it
> 
> I thought too
> 
> Be careful, be cautious but you just wished harder
> 
> You waited smiling for this```

After the revolution Connor distanced himeself from everyone, including Hank and Markus. He didn't feel like he had a place with anyone since he betrayed both sides. But he'd secretly protect Markus and watch all of his interviews. Markus is publically with North but in secret he and her are just friends. Little does Connor know that Markus keeps trying to see him, but never managed to actually have a conversation longer than 5 min.

> ```But they love you
> 
> Over and over
> 
> They love you
> 
> Thousands and thousands of eyes
> 
> Just like mine
> 
> Aching to find who they are
> 
> Oh, they love you
> 
> Oh, You can feel how they love you
> 
> Coated and warm
> 
> But that's all they can do
> 
> Words only get through if they're sharp```

The people love Markus. He is incredibly charasmatic after all. But it all weighs on him. He adores all of his friends but theres soemthing missing. Connor. Connor only ever hears the bad things about himself, never hearing the praise for helping save all of the androids and set them free.

> ```Oh, how fitting for one so fake
> 
> Make me a fairy
> 
> Whatever it takes
> 
> And just like a tale my dream was a scam
> 
> You waited smiling for this
> 
> I am burnt out
> 
> I smell of smoke
> 
> It sips through her cracks and so I start to choke
> 
> Sentences sit in her mouth that are templated
> 
> You waited smiling for this````

Markus and Connor are both exhausted from the strain of their lives. Markus just wants to talk to someone who is like him, but Connor avoids him. Connor is plagued with nightmares of androids dying and he's the one pulling the trigger.

> ```But they love you
> 
> Over and over
> 
> They love you
> 
> Thousands and thousands of eyes
> 
> Just like mine
> 
> Aching to find who they are
> 
> Oh, they love you
> 
> Oh, You can feel how they love you
> 
> Coated and warm
> 
> But that's all they can do
> 
> Words only get through if they're sharp```

Something happened that make the public angry with Markus, or maybe Connor tried to protect Markus but either got hurt or had to hurt a human in the process. But Connor keeps to the shadows of New Jericho and he can hear how much the people love Markus. Yet they don't seem to actually *know* him. And because of Connor watching him he noticed the small things about Markus. That he doesn't like certain things and likes other things. Connor realized he loves Markus. The people/androids love the mask Markus wears as the leader.

> ```Oh maybe I'll talk about it
> 
> Maybe I'll talk about it
> 
> I can just talk about it
> 
> (I can just talk about it)
> 
> I'll never talk about it
> 
> (I'll never talk about it)
> 
> No, I can not talk about it```

Connor and Markus are both fighting with themselves. They want more than just short conversations and fleeting glances. Markus knows its Connor who is in the shadows watching over him like a guardian angel. 

> ```Don't build hope on something broken
> 
> I am not cartoon
> 
> Cry for help
> 
> I am not joking
> 
> I might just leave soon```

Connor starts thinking about leaving, just disappearing without anyone knowing. Markus doesn't really need him after all. 

> ```Don't build hope on something broken
> 
> I am not cartoon
> 
> Cry for help
> 
> I am not joking
> 
> I might just leave soon```

Connor actually leaves and doesn't tell anyone. But Markus noticed. Suddenly he no longer feels safe and the darkness is cruel and mean and empty. So he tries to find Connor. He has to have him back. 

I've got two endings. The first is Markus never finds him but he does hear stories of an android that silently helps other androids. They believe this android is rA9

The other ending is Connor still silently helps but Markus finds him and they get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	2. All About Your Heart by Mindy Gledhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating:   
> Additional tags: post good ending, Connor's oral fixation, falling in love, fluff  
> Warnings: none, its just pure fluff

> ```I don't mind your odd behavior
> 
> It's the very thing I love
> 
> If you were an ice cream flavor
> 
> You would be my favorite one```

Connor had… odd habits. Licking most things was one of them. But he also resorted to using his programming even after deviation. Markus had found all his small quirks oddly charming and adorable. 

> ```My imagination sees you
> 
> Like a painting by Van Gogh
> 
> Starry nights and bright sunflowers
> 
> Follow you where you may go```

Markus can't help. He paints and draws, and sketches Connor constantly. He can never get it right, though. There's a softness but also the strength and stubbornness. He resorts to drawing parts of him, his eyes, his lips, his back (which was very hard since he hadn't actually seen it...yet)

> ```Oh, I've loved you from the start
> 
> In every single way
> 
> And more each passing day
> 
> You are brighter than the stars
> 
> Believe me when I say
> 
> It's not about your scars
> 
> It's all about your heart```

Markus had always been fascinated by Connor. He was meant to be the deviant Hunter but he seemed more alive than some humans. But now Connor was truly aware, but that also made him aware of everything wrong. All of his guilt. Markus knows what Connor has done. He shared it with him in a silent night. But he loves him fully, guilt and all.

> ```You're a butterfly held captive
> 
> Small and safe in your cocoon
> 
> Go on you can take your time
> 
> Time is said to heal all wounds```

Connor is nervous about his feelings for Markus. He doesn't think he's worthy of even his friendship. Markus doesn't push him, he knows this will take time and he's willing to wait. Even if he has to wait for an eternity.

> ```Oh, I've loved you from the start
> 
> In every single way
> 
> And more each passing day
> 
> You are brighter than the stars
> 
> Believe me when I say
> 
> It's not about your scars
> 
> It's all about your heart```

He spends more time with Connor, even shadowing him at work under the guise of wanting to see what police work was like so he could help his people with new law ideas. But he sees Connor's softness with victims and fury with the criminals. He just falls more in love. 

> ```Like a lock without a key
> 
> Like a mystery without a clue
> 
> There is no me if I cannot have you```

He wants more. They both do. But Connor is unsure. Not of Markus's feelings for him. He could easily see that and it sent shivers down his spine and a blushing smile every time he thought about it. But this was Connor. He had done so much in the past.

> ```Oh, I've loved you from the start
> 
> In every single way
> 
> And more each passing day
> 
> You are brighter than the stars
> 
> Believe me when I say
> 
> It's not about your scars
> 
> It's all about your heart```

Markus finally gets to spend some private time alone with him. It's going well, and they both are practically glowing. So Markus takes a leap of faith. He offers an interface and Connor accepts. Connor is flooded with memories. Markus's unconditional love is so clear. He is completely accepted, past and all. Connor may not see himself the same way, but he thinks he's finally to accept the love he so desperately craved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	3. Feelings are Fatal by Mxmtoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is North/Connor/Markus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Additional tags: Markus/North established relationship, polyamory, wedding, pining, angst, happy ending  
> Warnings: none
> 
> Ship: North/Connor/Markus

> ```I'm happy for you
> 
> I'm smiling for you
> 
> I'd do anything
> 
> For you, for you```

Markus and North had been together for over a year now. No one was shocked when they first announced they were engaged, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt Connor. He just put on a smile and tried not to cry every time he saw them kiss.

> ```It's always for you
> 
> And never for me
> 
> And I need it to stop
> 
> So let me tell you, please```

He can't come between them. Can't even suggest it. Yet he loves both of them. He wants to be with them, but that can never happen.

> ```I'm always sad
> 
> And I'm always lonely
> 
> But I can't tell you
> 
> That I'm breaking slowly```

His stress levels never go below 70%, which is terrible for his work. He does have reasons to be happy. He has Hank, he has his friends from the office no matter how odd it is to call Reed a friend. Yet that's definitely what he was. A friend. He has his work which he does enjoy doing. 

> ```Closed doors
> 
> Locked in, no keys
> 
> Keeping my feelings hidden
> 
> There is no ease```

He also protects Markus whenever he's at an event or if the public knew he was going out. Yet North is almost always with him. Not because she's for show, no, she's there because she wants to be. She's there because she has things to say. Connor loves that. He loves her stubbornness, he loves her feistiness. He loves Markus's calmness and strength. The way he cares for everyone.

> ```I need it to stop
> 
> And I want to be able
> 
> To open up but,
> 
> My feelings are fatal
> 
> (My feelings are fatal)```

It eats at him every time he has to protect them. He doesn't exactly put himself in danger, but he goes above and beyond even if that means more chances of death.

> ```How many times
> 
> Must I keep it inside
> 
> I need to let go
> 
> And I swear that I've tried```

He talks to Hank about possibly moving. Maybe starting up a place for androids in another state. Markus can find someone else to protect him, and he can help in this way. He'd still have contact with Markus and North, he has to. But maybe this would give him the distance he needs. 

> ```But opening up
> 
> Means trusting others
> 
> And that's just too much
> 
> I don't want to bother```

He doesn't tell Markus and North about his plans. If they try to talk him out of it he knows he'll cave. So he starts preparing. Hank offers to come with, but Connor can't make him leave his home. 

> ```So I'll keep it inside
> 
> And bury it deep
> 
> I know it's not healthy
> 
> But you won't hear a peep```

He wants to stay. And he wants Hank to go with him. He's scared of being alone. He was never truly alone before, and now he'd be alone in a new place. 

> ```Though I'm always sad
> 
> And I'm always lonely
> 
> I could never tell you
> 
> That I'm breaking slowly```

Then North and Markus announce their wedding day. Connor makes up his mind. He'll go to the wedding and show his support. He'll laugh and smile, and even dance with both of them. 

> ```Closed doors
> 
> Locked in, no keys
> 
> Keeping my feelings hidden
> 
> There is no ease```

After the wedding he leaves. He'd been ready to go for awhile but now he actually does it. He gives a quick hug to Hank and then takes off. He'll contact Markus and North to explain his plans, and find some way to set up another Jericho. 

> ```I need it to stop
> 
> And I want to be able
> 
> To open up but,
> 
> My feelings are fatal
> 
> (My feelings are fatal)
> 
> (My feelings are fatal)```

Yet North and Markus go looking for him. He tried to tell them it was fine, he just wanted to help androids. Yet they still go after him. He doesn't understand until they both show up at his small apartment. 

It hurts so much to see them both, he's sure his thirium pump is going to stop. 

Then he's sure it's going to stop for a whole nother reason. The two beg him to come back, and Connor asks why. Why would they want him when they have each other? 

"Our feelings are fatal, we need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	4. Absolutely Smitten by Dodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Additional tags: AU, Physical therapy, Connor is still a cop, Carl is awesome, Doctor Markus, crutches, date, fluff  
> Warnings: none

> ```She knows this feeling all too well
> 
> She feels her heart begin to swell
> 
> Handsome stranger, you have made her insides turn to jelly```

(Human au) Connor is a detective just moved from New York to Detroit, while Markus is a doctor. Of course Connor gets hurt and winds up in the ER, and then he has to go to physical therapy where he meets Markus. The most handsome and kind man he's ever laid eyes on. He knows he doomed from the start. 

Markus almost trips when he sees Connor come in on crotches, stumbling over his words, but thankfully the man he had been working it–Carl–is incredibly understanding. 

Markus thanks whatever gods are up there that Connor is his patient, not that he's glad he's hurt. 

> ```She wants to dance around the room
> 
> Kiss you until your lips turn blue
> 
> But, handsome stranger, you have made her wonder: is she pretty?```

The first appointment goes pretty smoothly, they go over Connor's medical history and what caused him to be hurt. Markus just wants to wrap him in his arms and keep him safe even if he won't stop calling him Doctor Manfred. 

Yet Connor is self-conscious. Markus is seeing him at some of his worst. He feels weak and he wants to show Markus that he's strong. But still, when he comes back he makes sure his hair and clothes are perfect. 

> ```But it's too late
> 
> She believes in fate
> 
> She's absolutely smitten
> 
> She'll never let you go```

They both get crushes instantly, and Connor is supposed to go to PT once a week. Once he's recovered then he's supposed to go once a month or whenever he feels any lasting pain. Connor's never been more excited for PT in his life, and Connor's appearance just makes Markus's job even better. 

> ```That girl just there. Yes, she's the one
> 
> With Cupid's arrow in her bum
> 
> Handsome stranger, you have made her happy
> 
> The first in a long time!```

Connor and Markus both can't seem to stop smiling, especially when the other is around. Carl is there most days even if he doesn't need to be, so he gets to witness it all. He even brings a sketch book one and draws the two. When Markus catches him he grabs his notepad meant for notes about patients, but it's now filled with sketches of Connor

> ```Did you just whisper in her ear
> 
> Words she only dreamed to hear?
> 
> Pretty lady, look at how he's smiling
> 
> I think he likes you!```

There's a frozen yogurt right beside the PT and Markus makes a deal with Connor once he knows he's ready. If he can walk without his crutches for a whole day he'll treat him to some. Connor normally keeps to healthy treats, but just this once he gives in. They both want it to be a date.

> ```But it's too late
> 
> You believe in fate
> 
> You're absolutely smitten
> 
> You'll never let her go```

The next PT, Connor comes in without the crutches and Markus is so proud. Even if Connor had used his crotches forever he would have been just as enamored with him. It was his personality that he adored. 

> ```But it's too late
> 
> Oh, I believe in fate!
> 
> I'm absolutely smitten,
> 
> I'll never let you go```

Markus kept his promise, walking over with Connor and laughing as the man tried to pick a flavor out of all of them. He ended up getting so many toppings that they were falling out into another cup. 

> ```I'll never let you go
> 
> I'll never let you go```

Connor is a blushing mess but he's having more fun on this not-date date than he's had in awhile. Markus–because he finally calls him that now–doesnt even judge him for his flavor combinations once he realized he couldn't decide on just one.

"Do you like me?" 

"I'm absolutely smitten"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
